Firion's Past
by DarkSoul26
Summary: This is a deep story reflecting on the protagonist from FF's first sequel. As with many, Firion has a very dark past. This fic highights the events from the 2nd installment, as well as some twists and turns along the way, and also how Firion deals with them. Also, keep a lookout for some Dissidia scenarios.
1. Slaughter at Salamand

**A/N: Horray! Another Final Fantasy story. This time it's from Final Fantasy 2. I had this dream last night about the weapon specialist going through various phases in his life. This fic will highlight them all. Isn't it weird that I somehow manage to get these crazy ideas out of nowhere? I didn't have plans to write this until just now.**

**Let's get this over with...**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 2 is owned by Square. Lucky dogs.**

* * *

**Slaughter in Salamand**

Firion, the courageous, versatile youth who was once the leader of a small group of the Wild Rose Rebellion, has had numerous adversaries. Both physically and mentally; especially the latter. Throughout these times, he's felt like he's been through Hell and back, much like the evil Emperor of Palamecia, Mateus.

Those trying times first began ever since he was a little boy, living in the snowy city of Salamand. While it was small and was located in the treacherous landscapes of the north, it was always peaceful and bustling with activity. Everyone always worked hard, whether it was gathering firewood to keep people warm, or hunting for game to prevent starvation. Somehow, they always pulled through the harsh, cold months; and Firion could never be any happier, as to him it was the whole world.

But then, the town and his life turned inside out.

Late one night, when his parents were out, Firion was sleeping in his room. It was very late and the roads were nearly deserted. There was a slight breeze blowing through the windows, which carried an aroma of burnt wood. The odor was so strong that it caused him to awaken with itchy, teary eyes and an irritating nose. He rubbed them both and immediately stood up to investigate.

This was not normal; as the sensation almost caused him to choke and wheeze. Everything around him was all ablaze and covered in ash including the ground, and most of the burning trees and homes were collapsing! Since Salamand was located amongst a huge mountain chain, this was not a good place for a town being turned into a raging inferno. Under these intense conditions, this would be possible for avalanches and landslides to start; making Firion's birthplace even more vulnerable.

Young Firion didn't know who or what caused all this mess, but the most important factors were to find his parents and leave lickety split before getting burned or buried alive!

"Mother! Father! Where are you?!" he screamed over the chaos. He hoped they would answer, but to no avail.

Just then he heard an ear-piercing sound; a woman was crying in agony. He followed the source to a burning pub. There were also other people crying for help as well. Then he remembered; it was the place where his parents said they were going to hangout, for their dating anniversary. And they were both trapped inside!

He then heard his mother call for him, despite the suffocation. "FIRION!"

"No!" In response, he squealed and tried to hold back his tears, since there was no way to rescue his elders. Then he immediately swallowed hard and ran back to his home which just started to burn. A few lit torches were thrown in through the windows, but despite the heavy smoke he managed to escape with one valuable possession, the double-sided Broadsword. It was his father's glorious blade. He used it when he saved the town from numerous hordes of Goblins.

As he ran, he felt a tremendous amount of valor. It was like his father's mighty blood was coursing through his veins like an electric current. He was so determined, he almost felt invincible!

By the time he came back to the pub, however, it was completely engulfed in embers! He was never able to save the locals or his parents in time! He sunk to his knees with a torched heart. He dropped his father's sword as his face became askew and cried...until he heard footsteps from a monster. From its size and its grotesque body, he saw a shadow of a Goblin Captain.

The creature sneered with it's yellow, soul-piercing eyes. It licked its fangs, waiting to slaughter its victim.

Fresh meat! it thought.

Firion instantly regained his valiance, which turned into full-blown rage! "You! You killed my mother and father! You rigid demon! HRRAGGH!"

He ran toward the Goblin, managing to stab it in its groin. It never hesitated, in fact it laughed and knocked Firion out of the way like a fly. He blackened out as he fell; his sword was slapped out of his flimsy hands.

Just as the warrior closed in, he was blinded and killed by a Blizzard spell. A tall man towered over the two lifeless bodies. He was shocked to see Firion, as a kid, attempt to fight and lose to a heartless enemy.

After a few moments of self-doubt, he carried him like a baby in his warm, strong arms. He then saw his blade and hoisted it onto his sheath. Finally, he carried the helpless child away from the wrecked village that young Firion once knew.

* * *

"Maria, my dear, please get a cloth with warm water and check on him. He's been unconscious for the past three days, and hasn't woken up. Just put it on his head to soothe him."

She nodded to his father, and went upstairs to her bedchamber where Firion was resting.

"Oh, what about me? I check on him." Guy, who was once raised by monsters, wasn't taken in very long ago. Like Firion, he too was orphaned and had no home, as he was abandoned. Impatiently, he wanted to check on the new kid.

But his surrogate father replied, "Not until you finish your homework, son."

"Aww, gee..." He laid his chin on his huge palm as he gazed at his math work. Being a person who was raised by animals almost all his life, it was very difficult learning the basic human aspects, especially becoming literal.

Maria laid the warm cloth onto Firion's forehead. He let out a sigh as he felt more comfortable. Soon, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon her. He never seen anyone so beautiful or this compassionate. She gave him a small grin as he moaned.

"You're awake. Are you alright?" she whispered.

His lips started to curve spontaneously as he awoke, but then he managed to smile right back. "Yes...Thank you."

She giggled, and they introduced themselves. As soon as he was done, Guy stomped up and gave him hs outstrecthed palm. "Me Guy. Love to meet ya!"

Firion was at first horrified by his mini ogre-like appearance, but after receiving his kind words, he felt more at ease. He didn't, however, notice Leon who was peeking inside his sister's room from the shadows. He didn't even show his expressionleas face; he hardly cared for the newcomer.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not trying to change the game's story, this is all emphasizing certain details, such as the one you've just read.**

**No doubt the first part was loosely based on Firion's childhood. From what I found out from the Wiki, the novelization of the game stated that Firion was born and raised in Salamand rather than Fynn. His biological parents were killed, which weren't emphasized very much, and he's taken into Fynn where he meets his lifelong friends whom you'll start with in the game.**

**This is also the moment when Firion used a weapon for the first time and how he started as the best swordsman he's known to be. Hey, every talented warrior has to start somewhere.**

**I hope the people were in character, especially when I did Guy's dialogue. He kind of reminds me of Gau from Final Fantasy 6.**

**Another thing, I label the places and characters' names from the Origins version. However you want to spell them is entirely up to you. Origins was my first, good impression of the main game after I heard of Firion from Dissidia.**

**Also, I should give ArchadianRose and Cecil Kain Cerberus special thanks who used to edit this. You rock!**

**Alright, second part should be coming. This infamous moment will knock your socks off. If you know Final Fantasy 2, then you'll most definitely know where I'll be going to next.**


	2. The Temptation of Princess Hilda

Title: **Firion's Past**  
Category: Games » Final Fantasy I-VI  
Author: DarkSoul26  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Drama/General  
Published: 05-18-14, Updated: 05-24-14  
Chapters: 2, Words: 5,880

**Chapter 1: Slaughter at Salamand**

**A/N: Horray! Another Final Fantasy story. This time it's from Final Fantasy 2. I had this dream last night about the weapon specialist going through various phases in his life. This fic will highlight them all. Isn't it weird that I somehow manage to get these crazy ideas out of nowhere? I didn't have plans to write this until just now.**

**Let's get this over with...**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 2 is owned by Square. Lucky dogs.**

**Slaughter in Salamand**

Firion, the courageous, versatile youth who was once the leader of a small group of the Wild Rose Rebellion, has had numerous adversaries. Both physically and mentally; especially the latter. Throughout these times, he's felt like he's been through Hell and back, much like the evil Emperor of Palamecia, Mateus.

Those trying times first began ever since he was a little boy, living in the snowy city of Salamand. While it was small and was located in the treacherous landscapes of the north, it was always peaceful and bustling with activity. Everyone always worked hard, whether it was gathering firewood to keep people warm, or hunting for game to prevent starvation. Somehow, they always pulled through the harsh, cold months; and Firion could never be any happier, as to him it was the whole world.

But then, the town and his life turned inside out.

Late one night, when his parents were out, Firion was sleeping in his room. It was very late and the roads were nearly deserted. There was a slight breeze blowing through the windows, which carried an aroma of burnt wood. The odor was so strong that it caused him to awaken with itchy, teary eyes and an irritating nose. He rubbed them both and immediately stood up to investigate.

This was not normal; as the sensation almost caused him to choke and wheeze. Everything around him was all ablaze and covered in ash including the ground, and most of the burning trees and homes were collapsing! Since Salamand was located amongst a huge mountain chain, this was not a good place for a town being turned into a raging inferno. Under these intense conditions, this would be possible for avalanches and landslides to start; making Firion's birthplace even more vulnerable.

Young Firion didn't know who or what caused all this mess, but the most important factors were to find his parents and leave lickety split before getting burned or buried alive!

"Mother! Father! Where are you?!" he screamed over the chaos. He hoped they would answer, but to no avail.

Just then he heard an ear-piercing sound; a woman was crying in agony. He followed the source to a burning pub. There were also other people crying for help as well. Then he remembered; it was the place where his parents said they were going to hangout, for their dating anniversary. And they were both trapped inside!

He then heard his mother call for him, despite the suffocation. "FIRION!"

"No!" In response, he squealed and tried to hold back his tears, since there was no way to rescue his elders. Then he immediately swallowed hard and ran back to his home which just started to burn. A few lit torches were thrown in through the windows, but despite the heavy smoke he managed to escape with one valuable possession, the double-sided Broadsword. It was his father's glorious blade. He used it when he saved the town from numerous hordes of Goblins.

As he ran, he felt a tremendous amount of valor. It was like his father's mighty blood was coursing through his veins like an electric current. He was so determined, he almost felt invincible!

By the time he came back to the pub, however, it was completely engulfed in embers! He was never able to save the locals or his parents in time! He sunk to his knees with a torched heart. He dropped his father's sword as his face became askew and cried...until he heard footsteps from a monster. From its size and its grotesque body, he saw a shadow of a Goblin Captain.

The creature sneered with it's yellow, soul-piercing eyes. It licked its fangs, waiting to slaughter its victim.

Fresh meat! it thought.

Firion instantly regained his valiance, which turned into full-blown rage! "You! You killed my mother and father! You rigid demon! HRRAGGH!"

He ran toward the Goblin, managing to stab it in its groin. It never hesitated, in fact it laughed and knocked Firion out of the way like a fly. He blackened out as he fell; his sword was slapped out of his flimsy hands.

Just as the warrior closed in, he was blinded and killed by a Blizzard spell. A tall man towered over the two lifeless bodies. He was shocked to see Firion, as a kid, attempt to fight and lose to a heartless enemy.

After a few moments of self-doubt, he carried him like a baby in his warm, strong arms. He then saw his blade and hoisted it onto his sheath. Finally, he carried the helpless child away from the wrecked village that young Firion once knew.

"Maria, my dear, please get a cloth with warm water and check on him. He's been unconscious for the past three days, and hasn't woken up. Just put it on his head to soothe him."

She nodded to his father, and went upstairs to her bedchamber where Firion was resting.

"Oh, what about me? I check on him." Guy, who was once raised by monsters, wasn't taken in very long ago. Like Firion, he too was orphaned and had no home, as he was abandoned. Impatiently, he wanted to check on the new kid.

But his surrogate father replied, "Not until you finish your homework, son."

"Aww, gee..." He laid his chin on his huge palm as he gazed at his math work. Being a person who was raised by animals almost all his life, it was very difficult learning the basic human aspects, especially becoming literal.

Maria laid the warm cloth onto Firion's forehead. He let out a sigh as he felt more comfortable. Soon, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon her. He never seen anyone so beautiful or this compassionate. She gave him a small grin as he moaned.

"You're awake. Are you alright?" she whispered.

His lips started to curve spontaneously as he awoke, but then he managed to smile right back. "Yes...Thank you."

She giggled, and they introduced themselves. As soon as he was done, Guy stomped up and gave him hs outstrecthed palm. "Me Guy. Love to meet ya!"

Firion was at first horrified by his mini ogre-like appearance, but after receiving his kind words, he felt more at ease. He didn't, however, notice Leon who was peeking inside his sister's room from the shadows. He didn't even show his expressionleas face; he hardly cared for the newcomer.

**A/N: I'm not trying to change the game's story, this is all emphasizing certain details, such as the one you've just read.**

**No doubt the first part was loosely based on Firion's childhood. From what I found out from the Wiki, the novelization of the game stated that Firion was born and raised in Salamand rather than Fynn. His biological parents were killed, which weren't emphasized very much, and he's taken into Fynn where he meets his lifelong friends whom you'll start with in the game.**

**This is also the moment when Firion used a weapon for the first time and how he started as the best swordsman he's known to be. Hey, every talented warrior has to start somewhere.**

**I hope the people were in character, especially when I did Guy's dialogue. He kind of reminds me of Gau from Final Fantasy 6.**

**Another thing, I label the places and characters' names from the Origins version. However you want to spell them is entirely up to you. Origins was my first, good impression of the main game after I heard of Firion from Dissidia.**

**Also, I should give ArchadianRose and Cecil Kain Cerberus special thanks who used to edit this. You rock!**

**Alright, second part should be coming. This infamous moment will knock your socks off. If you know Final Fantasy 2, then you'll most definitely know where I'll be going to next.**

**Chapter 2: The Temptation of Princess Hilda**

**Chapter 2: The Temptation of Princess Hilda**

A**/N: Face it. You all know it's going to come down to this. The infamous, though pivotal, scene in Final Fantasy II. It is a retelling of this particular part, but I'm going to have some fun and throw in a few curveballs.**

**Also, thanks to all of you for appreciating this fic! I didn't actually think that the very first chapter would be that much of an eye opener. A few fun facts when I made it. The scene in which young Firion acting heroic when his town was going down in flames was an inspiration from a similar scene in King Arthur. And the idea of the so-called damage Salamand would go through because of that was from the underrated volcano film, Dante's Peak. Again, I really appreciate the praise you've given me for the last chapter.**

**Now that that's cleared up, let's start the notorious act.**

**The Temptation of Princess Hilda**

"Come to me, Firion..."

That same ominous voice kept echoing throughout her bedchamber, which strangely became very hot and soothing. And the Princess of Fynn patiently laid on her bed while she kept persuading him to do...what?

He wasn't quite sure, but his conscience was telling him that something was wrong. Her charm was mesmerising; her long, blonde hair became loose as it fell to her shoulders, her body as sleek as a serpent, her red dress ruffling in a room with no breeze! And her voice...oh, her voice.

"I...I-" Suddenly, his brain went rampant.

Part of him wanted to escape and warn his friends that the Princess wasn't her normal self. He began to regret that he didn't pay heed to their advice, about the rat eating and her solitude.

But something else was stopping him, something tempting...

"Come, Firion...You know you want this." she whispered, as she tried to seduce him further.

Then something stirred within Firion. Suddenly he couldn't resist. It was as if the so-called heiress was not only trying to hypnotize him with her own lust. Her body became more smoother, more elegant, almost like a snake's...

Just then, Firion had a stunning revelation; clearly, she's not Princess Hilda. She could be in disguise, working for the Palamecia Empire! Apparently, they wanted another recruit besides the Dark Knight, Leon. Someone stronger, more versatile, and loyal to his compatriots.

He began to hold his head and squeeze his eyes shut, just to block out these urges. He tried to replay past events in his mind, from the burning in Salamand and the loss of his parents, to the fiery escape in Fynn and Leon's new identity. But they never helped. He could still hear and see the lustful princess in his mind.

It took every microgram of willpower to fight them, but they were simultaneously getting stronger. Beads of sweat began to form throughout his body. And he had no escape except leaving the bedchamber. But he felt numb and completely immobolized.

Finally, he gave in. His mind shut down and his body began to relax. His arms hung at his sides; his eyes remained closed but loose; his head still bowed; his breathing returned to soft, deep ones. The spell was now complete.

Slowly, he rose and opened his eyes, revealing pupils that were glowing as deep and as red as blood rubies. After a long breath, he felt something he never did. The darkness was consuming his body and soul, and it was coursing through him like an electric current. There was no fear, nor worries. He began to feel stronger both physically and mentally. Nothing mattered except for one thing, to serve the Palamecia Empire.

He turned toward the princess, bowed down, and spoke in monotone, "I shall now serve...the Lady of the Empire."

"Then let's see how well is your resolve."

He obliged as he walked toward her bed. He discarded his weapons and climbed in next to her. He fell deeper into the abyss as his eyes shined brighter.

She lifted his face as she gazed into his eyes. "Yes, you are truly loyal to me."

From then on, nothing mattered except how Princess Hilda felt and tasted as Firion kissed her deeply and passionately. Her hands clutched his back, which suddenly elongated, as he pressed down on her. She kissed him right back just as slowly as he removed the straps from her dress.

"I wanted you from the first time we met..."

"As I you. The Empire does want a valiant, strong warrior like yourself."

"You have Leon...Does that mean...?"

"Yes. Now we have the both of you to serve under our wing. But first...you must destroy our enemies, those that oppose us. The Wild Rose Rebellion! Then...you shall become one of us."

"It shall...be done..." His eyes illuminated again, only this time they were vicious. Then he continued his embrace.

Just then her lips lifted wider as she grinned, showing shiny, pointy fangs. Her eyes squinted and flashed green as she happily sneered.

Meanwhile at the throne room, Gordon nervously paced the room back and forth. "What the hell is taking them so long?! They should both be out by now!"

Maria said quietly "Calm down. The Princess was in turmoil since her father died. I certainly would be since my elders passed on, too. Firion's just taking his time."

"Long time!" Guy retorted.

"He's right, you know. They're both right! This shouldn't take this long. Firion's up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is." Leila stormed out and went towards the bedchamber.

Maria tried to stop her but she slapped her away like an annoying little insect. Guy wasn't that far behind. Maria, too, was concerened about both Firion and Princess Hilda; but at least she wasn't impatient. She sighed and reluctantly left while Gordon became even more irritated.

Hilda suddenly stopped as she heard the obnoxiousness coming from downstairs. Firion was near her chest, then she touched him with her finger.

"We have unfinished business to do, Firion." Her tone was more sharper than normal, more urgent.

He abruptly stopped and looked up. "They are coming..."

She nodded. "You know...what you must do."

He looked into her eyes as he narrowed them. "I must...kill them."

They both figured that Maria and Guy were too weak to work alongside them. And Leila was too witty for her own good. So they subconsciuosly knew that those three should be annihilated as soon as possible.

As they headed to the bedchamber, Maria halted them. "Wait a minute."

"What's wrong?" Leila asked impatiently.

"I thought I heard Firion just a second ago. He sounds...different, malevolent." Her voice was rising with fear and concern.

"I told you something is up. That damn Firion always lowers his guard. He could never stay alert, even to save his life! And if that door is locked, I'm beating both of 'em!" She stomped toward the room with Guy and Maria following suit.

When they finally reached it, Leila immediately gave it three hard knocks. "Open up, you cocky bastard!"

"Shhh. Leila...?" Maria whispered.

There was no sound coming from the other side. "Not gonna talk, eh?! Well I'll make you answer when I open this damn door."

She started twisting the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "The door must be locked...Stand back!"

They did and Leila began to take a few steps backward. Then she ran to it and gave it an enormous, strong kick, which caused the door to fly open! Maria and Guy were impressed, and scared, of her power. But Firion and his arsenal of weapons were nowhere to be seen. Only the Princess was sitting patiently on the bed, with her red dress still on. She just smiled and greeted them all.

"Oh, hello. How are you?"

"Don't play the innocent Princess with me! Your attitude stinks...In fact, you stink. To high heaven!" she held her nose in disgust. Apparently, something was brewing.

"Where's Firion?" Maria asked softly.

"Such weak, foolish rebel scum. Always caring for others, making them so fragile. Whereas the Empire is powerful and dominant; excluding love and sensitivity. Firion understands me...Don't you, Firion?"

Everyone faced the source of footsteps walking from behind the princess' bedpost. They gasped after they saw Firion's evil eyes.

"I knew he would slip up and work for them!" Leila shouted.

Maria felt like her throat was tied in a thousand knots. She and Guy have never seen him like this. Guy was speechless, but somehow Maria asked "What have you done to him?"

The Princess never backed down. She spoke proudly with another sneer. "A lust for power. A thirst for vengeance. The beauty of serving a loyal Lady to the Empire. That's what he always wanted."

"...Let him go. He's not what you want. You already taken Leon. Why would you need him!?" Maria was outraged. She couldn't believe it. She had just lost Leon, who was usually apathetic and stoic. But Firion too!?

"Much like Leon, he's highly skilled and more motivated. He wants to reunite with his strong brother, instead of pitiful insects like you. As you can see, he is a valuable asset and servant to the Empire."

She faced him, ready to follow her orders.

"Firion...kill those acursed rebels!"

He slowly unsheathed his Longsword. His eyes glowed immensely as he was gritting his teeth in pure rage.

"Hyrah!"

Leila let out a battle cry as she attacked the Princess. But she retailated with a single slap across her face, knocking her into the ground.

She could barely move a muscle. It was like something was weighing her down, like heavy gravity. Guy didn't hesitate. Like a ferocious beast he also lunged toward her, but Firion closed in and stabbed him square in the chest. He was garvely wounded from the assault as he held it in excruciating pain. Lastly was Maria, standing there helplessly. She couldn't possibly face these two alone.

"They are now vulnerable and they cannot run. Now, Firion...Finish them!"

"Yes...M'lady..." He slowly walked toward the group, and raised his blade to deliver the final blow-

"Firion! Don't listen to her! You're not a pawn of the Empire!" It was Maria. She was finally confronting him; she summoned up every ounce of courage. She would do anything to bring him and his friends back, rather than losing them body or mind.

"You're a valiant warrior who opposes greatly because it slewed our adoptive parents, destroyed our village, and taken and made Leon into something you are not!

"You have more willpower and bravery than my brother did." Then her voice grew somber. "I adored you...More than him. That was why he was jealous and why he hated you so much." Then she regained her composure.

"You've always found the good in troubling situations where no one else would, and kept us moving forward. You fight to protect what you hold dear: for your homeland, for your future, for us...For me." Tears started to form in her purple eyes. Then she blurted out. "You're not a tool of the Emperor! You're NOT!"

"Ma...ri...a..." His hands began to shake. And he was starting to lose his grip on the blade he was holding. His eyes gradually bgean to return to their normal, brown color. But the Princess wasn't done.

"NO! You cannot listen to that treachery! This is nonsense! You only work for me, for the woman of your dreams, for conquest. To make the world as you see fit. This is your destiny, this is who you are!" she outbursted.

"Firion, stop. She's poisoning your mind and feeding you with lies! She and the Emperor have no remorse of what they do or the people they hurt. They care nothing for you! But we do, we're your friends!"

"No, she's the LIAR" she hissed.

Guy and Leila could only watch in awe. Firion sunk to his knees, dropped the Longsword, and held his head again. He took heavy breaths and his body became hot and shaky. His mind was all over the place, trying to decide who to obey.

But the two women raged on. Neither of them were backing down. Eventually, the Princess had enough!

"Gaagh! If you want to be a useless stud, so be it! I'll have to make the decision for you!" Once again, she shown her bright, jade eyes; her deadly fangs; and her sleek, elongating body. In the process it started to decay and grow a tail! Her red dress was no more as it got torn to shreds upon the transformation. She slid off the bed, and hissed and charged at Maria.

Then it stopped.

She looked down and saw Firion who just stabbed her in the chest with his Longsword.

"Firion!" Maria cried. I knew he would return to his senses!

However, the reunion was short-lived. Firion began to collapse on all fours. As he managed to clear his head and vision, he incantated an Esuna and a Cura spell on his friends. Everyone was back to normal, escept for him.

"Firion back!" Guy exclaimed.

"About damn time." Leila said sarcastically.

"You fool! You would rather risk your life for those putrid vile, and defy the Emperor?! You're just as patheitc as the rest-!"

"Watch out for her Slap!" Leila screeched.

But it was too late. She hit him directly at his face. Weak, helpless, and now immobolized, he begged "Maria, save yourself. Defeat...this imposter!"

"It's not the Princess!?"

"No, it's just what I feared it would be. A Lamia Queen! Fight us, you cowardly snake!"

Sure enough, it was. A combination of the upper body of a woman, with a grotesque lower body of a deformed cobra.

Maria hesitated before she gave Firion an Elixer. She heeded his words and fought it with her all her strength and sanity. Guy and Leila did not hesitate to slain the beast that caused Firion to falter and almost kill them. At the same time, they were desperate as they wondered where the real Princess Hilda was.

Finally, after several gruesome minutes, they defeated it. They watched her in astonishment as she dropped dead toward the floor and disintegrated, leaving the corpse and the dress behind.

At last, the constriction had worn off. But Firion still felt very light-headed and began to lose consciousness. Maria knelt and grabbed him as he fell. Then he let out a weak whisper "Is she...gone?"

"Yes." Then her face dropped when he muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Thank...goodness..."

"He alright?" Guy spoke with concern.

"Of course not, and he shouldn't. He almost killed us all! That bastard and his infatuation! You should've known better by now!" Leila tiraded.

Just then, the door flew open again. This time it was Gordon. "Are you all alright?! I heard a lot of commotion upstairs and-AGGGHH!"

He saw the remains of the Lamia Queen. "I-is-is that-!"

"No, it's not. That was just her in disguise." Maria clarified.

"Oh, thank the goddess!" he sighed as he held his fast-pacing heart.

As he recovered he looked at Firion who was carried onto the bed. "Is Firion well?"

"No. He never was!" Leila scolded and shoved Gordon away as she stormed toward the throne room.

He shook his head and sighed. "That Leila...I don't now what's troubling her."

"He bad. He fough-" Guy mumbled as Maria covered his enormous mouth. She didn't want him to blurt out what just happened; fearing that no one would trust him again.

"I guess that remains to be seen. Well, I'll keep watch over the castle with Leila. Heh, I hope she'll stay calm by then."

"I doubt it. But yes. And...do you mind if I stay with him for a few minutes? You know in case he wakes?" Maria queried.

"No, suit yourself. I wish he would come around soon, since we need to find the real Princess. But no shenanigans!" he worried.

"Thank you, Gordon. We can't go without him...We just can't..." she became subtle as she gazed on him and covered him with a blanket.. He was so peaceful as he slept.

Gordon wasted no time. "Come on, big guy. We should leave them in peace." He playfully slapped his back and slowly closed the door.

She opened a window to let in the crisp, night breeze and knelt by his bedside. She laid her hand and rubbed it on his cheek, and lightly kissed his forehead.

Even though he couldn't talk to her, she still did. "Firion...I have always believed in you. Since we first met, before our village was destroyed, I've always grown attached to you. More and more everyday. I know Leon's my brother and all, but...to me, you were something more than one. You were, and still are, a dear friend to me. Leon's usually a pushover, he's very self-indulgent and sometimes overconfident. But you...you're level-headed, and you're calm and cheerful when you need to be.

"You see...when Fynn was being destroyed, and when I lost Leon, I too lost a lot of hope. I was so depressed, so consumed with despair and hopelessness. But since I still had you and Guy, I became stronger overtime, more determined, I learned how to keep going. You supported me, Firion. Like anyone close to me should. You understood how we felt during those dire times and tragedies, and made the best of 'em.

"Then...when we lost you to the Queen's spell, I thought my world ended. I thought I lost you for good, that you would never...break out of the darkness, and see the light again. But you have. You looked into your heart, which can't be tainted by any means. And...I loved you for that. In fact...I have always loved you."

Like a rose blooming in her heart, she started to feel differently. More intimate, more complete. She wanted nothing than to bring peace to the world, with Leon, Guy, and Firion by her side. They'll make the world that much better. And she never wanted to lose him again. Leon's disappearance and betrayal seemed less and less of a burden. It's not that she didn't care, but she now found someone who was more important. To her life, to the world itself. Firion was always the one.

She leaned in and kissed his lips slowly. The warm touch of his lips and the comfort they embraced made her heart go wild. He was definitely the one for her, there was no denying it.

Unbeknowst, Firion responded with a deep sigh. Even though he was still in the dark, he somehow felt what he yearned for. He, and Maria, both know now that everything will be alright. And that kiss proved it.

At times, Maria revisited the bedchamber. It became very late, and she wanted to see him one more time before she slept. Weary with exhaustion and worry, she walked toward it and gently laid a fresh pink rose beside him. "Consider this as a get well gift."

She kissed him passionately on the lips and once again on his head. Before she left, she smiled. "Sleep well, Firion."

A few days later

Night fell over the town of Kashuan, which was rumored to store many hidden secrets. Including a very special torch that contains the sacred flame, the Sunfire.

While he was under the Queen's spell, Firion discovered that the real princess was held captive within a coliseum. It was located at the treacherous Palamecian desert, where it's rumored that many demons roamed there, and reaped and corrputed people's souls. Gordon said there was nothing to fear; as he and his brother Scott once ruled there.

Firion, Maria, Guy, and Gordon decided to stop by the oasis before they would destroy the Dreadnought, and rescue the real Princess Hilda from the Empire's corrupted clutches. But right now, Firion was not himself. Ever since the incident at Fynn Castle, he became embarassed on how he fell to the imposter and almost killed his friends. He sat near a lake watching a full moon, then looking at the clear pond reflecting its soothing light. However, he did not feel any less devastated. Not even the crickets and cicadas made him feel differently.

He just wasn't the same person anymore. He barely talked or gave out commands while fighting monsters. He became so antisocial, so withdrawn. Plus he was slow and clumsy while attacking enemies. All he thought about was getting Princess Hilda back in one piece, and how he wished to never be tempted by her fake counterpart.

He was so self-absorbed that he barely noticed the footsteps heading toward him.

"Firion?"

It was Maria; but he never looked up.

After a few seconds, she decided to sit next to him. She laid firm hand and rubbed his leg.

"Come on, speak to me. You haven't been yourself lately. Please, if there's anything on your mind, just talk to me." She cuffed his chin and turned to face her. She wasn't very demanding, her face was soft but also had some worry marks. She would gie anything for Firion to be himself again.

"Are you feeling alright? About what happened the other night, no one's blaming you. I know Leila is very rough around the edges...but, you shouldn't let her get to you. As I kept saying when you were being influenced, I always said you were a great person. You're the one who kept us going when things got tough.

"You're versatile like a true warrior should be, and courageous. Everyone looked up to you when we were first chosen to join the Rebellion...including Princess Hilda herself."

"Maria..." His voice and face became more somber, less tensed and askewed. What she said, she was right.

She released her grip as she continued and looked deep within his eyes. "Firion...when I first met you as you were being relocated from the devastated Salamand, I became very passionate of you. At first, I wasn't sure what it was. But as time went on...I knew. I was in love with you. And you were to me; you were just afraid to show it. Don't be."

She reached and rubbed the back of his neck. Forcing his face to come closer. His eyes gazed into hers. Her violet eyes as deep and passionate; his brown eyes returning to their valiant, free tone.

Firion did the same and their faces loomed in closer. They felt each other's breathing against them, much like the gentle breeze.

He took out the rose he was safely keeping within his sky-blue armor.

"You...kept it."

"Yes. The first thing I saw when I awoke was this rose on my bedside. It was so beautiful..."

"It was a get well gift I wanted to give to you. I would do anythig, anything, to make sure you are safe and well."

"So would I...I once had a dream where roses grew everywhere. When the world was peaceful and no one had to die. The Emperor and his minions were gone, and we were living such happy lives. I wished...that that would ever be possible."

She nodded. "It's a glorious dream. I wish I had one much like that. Roses do bring growth and prosperity, but they also mean something more. They also symbolize compassion...and romance." she whispered.

Like the rose, they too felt affectionate to each other.

"Then...let's make that dream come true...together."

At last, they finally melted the ice that was once encasing their hearts. They no longer felt afraid or upset for each other, but rather a joy and calmness that can almost never be described.

They looked deep into their eyes, not with lust, but with true love. They were reunited underneath the full moon which continued its splendor. Slowly, their lips touched. It started short and simple, then they stopped and gazed not only into their eyes. But into their souls. For the first time, they realized they were actually meant to be together, regardless of the odds that would draw them apart.

They settled into a warm embrace that covered them like a blanket. Despite the short breeze that ruffled their hair and Firion's cape. Their arms intertwined with their bodies as they kissed more deeply and passionately. Neither of them wanted to leave each other's side. Firion was the firm, protective outer shell, while Maria was the soft center with her caring, though sometimes bold, nature. They were a perfect match.

Soon, they were tiredly laying on the cool, damp grass, looking at the brilliant, clear night sky. The world had become peaceful, at least temporarily. Suddenly, Firion felt the strength he thought he'd never had.

Maria eventually slept within Firion's arms. At first, he wanted to carry her back to the Kashuan Inn, but he immediately blocked that thought. Holding her closely was all he ever wanted to do. Even if the world were to stop turning, they would stay like this forever.

**A/N: Like the novel, Firion and Maria's relationship always go in full circle. One of my most favorite Final Fantasy couples snce Rosa and Cecil, and Tidus and Yuna. And about the rose, that was a little tie-in of Firion's dream in Dissidia.**

**I hope I didn't overdo some of the scenes in this fic. I still do want to keep it T rated. And I want to thank Cecil Kain Cerberus for editing. As always, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Also, I should apologize for you guys waiting so long for this. Romantic scenes are often hard to write. I hope I'll continue this story without that much trouble.**

**And I'd like to thank Madame Wilhelmina for the inspiration of this chapter. Now, if you are reading this, do me a favor...**

**Will you continue with the novelization!? :D**


End file.
